When I Hear Your Voice
by DevilOfWinter
Summary: Cuando Castiel escuchó su voz por primera vez, era noviembre y nevaba. En un bar de mala muerte donde ninguno de los dos debía estar, sus pasados se entrelazaron y el dolor que alguna vez destruyó su futuro, ahora podría reconstruirlo.


**_La primera vez que escuchó su voz, supo que que estaba perdido._**

La idea de que no debía estar ahí carcomía su mente; no estaba seguro de qué hacía exactamente ahí. ¡Ah!, esperen, claro que sabía, acompañó a su amiga psicópata que le chantajeó con la idea de que si iba sola sería secuestrada, torturada y violada por toda la eternidad —sí, Meg podía llegar a ser un poco dramática cuando quería— y claro, Castiel como buen amigo la acompañó, y dice «acompañó» porque nada más llegar la chica salió huyendo a la improvisada pista de baile y le dejó solo en aquel bar de mala muerte.

El bar «No Rest for the Wicked» no era precisamente conocido como el lugar más bello del planeta, ¡Diablos, si hasta su nombre lo decía!, aunque dudaba que alguno de los clientes se haya dado el tiempo de leer el gran letrero neon sobre la entrada.

No es que fuera quisquilloso, claro que no, Castiel sabía lo que era vivir sin nada más que lo que llevas puesto y podía hacerlo perfectamente, sin embargo, eso no significaba en modo alguno que fuera a sentirse cómodo en aquel lugar, rodeado por un montón de tipos enormes y malolientes que no dudarían en asesinarlo en cualquier momento... definitivamente, Meg era demasiado extraña y estúpida, muy estúpida... aunque tal vez nunca le mencionaría lo último, «aprecia su vida, gracias».

Resignado, pidió el primer trago de la improvisada carta y se acercó al escenario. Él no bebía y sinceramente dudaba que el escenario se usara y si lo hacía probablemente no sería nada decente, pero quizá, si se mezclaba, viviría para contar su terrible e intrépida travesía por el mismísimo infierno —no, definitivamente Castiel no era tan dramático como Meg—.

Para su sorpresa, un chico rubio, con chaqueta de cuero negra y jeans rasgados subía al escenario, y no pudo evitar observarle detenidamente, sostenía una vieja guitarra en las manos y lo que parecía ser un enorme moretón en la zona del ojo izquierdo se asomaba por entre los lentes oscuros que llevaba a pesar de estar dentro del bar, de noche —supuso que sería para ocultar el golpe—, sumado a eso, tenía un corte en el labio y llevaba una sonrisa triste, no obstante, él chico realmente no parecía pertenecer ahí, al igual que él.

Sería inefable describir qué le motivo a quedarse ahí y prestarle toda su atención, ni siquiera él lo entendía, pero en cuanto el chico tocó el primer acorde, Castiel se petrificó.

Y comprendió...

Los lentes no eran por el moretón... eran por algo mucho más doloroso.

 **Parece que fue ayer...**

Dolor calando profundamente su alma.

 **Cuando vi tu rostro...**

Apenas llevaba unos segundos cantando, sinceramente la canción aún no decía nada... y, sin embargo, su pecho dolía como si estuviera siendo apuñalado.

 **Me dijiste que estabas orgullosa de mí, pero me alejé...**

Las manos del rubio temblando ligeramente mientras tocaba la guitarra

 **Si solo hubiese sabido lo que sé hoy...**

El chico se detuvo repentinamente, tomando una larga respiración... controlándose.

Castiel se estremeció, sus ojos humedeciéndose.

 **Te sostendría en mis brazos...**

Su voz temblando al comenzar e incluso así, tan hermosa.

 **Te quitaría todo el dolor...**

 **Gracias por todo lo que haz hecho.**

 **Te perdono todos tus errores.**

 **No hay nada que no pudiera dar,**

 **por escuchar tu voz otra vez.**

Las palabras quemaban como fuego y Castiel sentía como se marcaban en su alma; los recuerdos de un pasado que quisiera borrar mezclándose con el dolor ajeno; quemando, quemando como el infierno.

 **A veces quiero llamarte,**

 **pero sé que no estarás ahí.**

 **Perdóname,**

 **por culparte,**

 **por todo...**

Y sin saber del todo la razón, Castiel observo al chico romperse, las lágrimas cayendo descontroladas por su rostro y sus manos alejándose de la guitarra para aferrarse desesperadas al micrófono.

Castiel no conocía el porqué, pero le entendía.

 _Él también lo sentía._

 **Y me he lastimado a mi mismo,**

 **lastimándote a ti...**

Solo así, sin música de fondo y con el rostro contraído de dolor, el chico siguió cantando.

 _Tan perfecto._

 **Hay días en los que me sentía destruido por dentro,**

 **pero no lo quería admitir.**

 **A veces solo quiero esconderlo,**

 **porque eres lo que más extraño.**

 **Y es tan difícil decir adiós**

 **cuando se trata de esto...**

Sin poder evitarlo, Castiel se sorprendió a sí mismo llorando.

Castiel no lloraba.

 _No desde ese día._

 **¿Me dirías que me equivoqué?**

 _Por favor._

 **¿Me ayudarías a entender?**

 _¿por qué tuvo que ser así?_

 **¿Me estás viendo desde arriba?**

 _Lo siento tanto._

 **¿Estás orgullosa de lo que soy hoy?**

 _No respondas, ya lo sé, lo lamento._

 **No hay nada que no daría**

 **Por tener una última oportunidad...**

 _Lo haría bien esta vez._

 **Para mirarte a los ojos**

 **Y verte mirándome**

 _Encontraría la forma._

 **Perdóname,**

 **por culparte,**

 **por todo**

 **lo que no pude hacer**

 _Perdón por ser tan egoísta._

 **Y me he lastimado a mi mismo...**

La canción debía de ser una composición original, pues jamás había escuchado nada así.

 _Tan real, tan profunda y tan dolorosamente sincera._

 **Si tuviese un día más...**

 **Te pediría perdón.**

 _Fui tan inútil._

 **Te contaría cuanto te he extrañado**

 **desde que estás lejos.**

 **Es peligroso.**

 **es tan fuera de contexto**

 **tratar de retroceder el tiempo...**

Un sentimiento tan similar.

No le conocía, no sabía nada de él, desconocía su historia y su dolor...

Y, sin embargo, se sentía tan cerca, tan semejante, como si compartieran una tragedia, como si vivieran la misma vida...

 _El mismo dolor._

 **Perdóname,**

 **por culparte,**

 **por todo**

 **lo que no pude hacer**

 _No pude salvarte._

 **Y me he lastimado a mi mismo**

 **Lastimándote a ti.**

Y con un último sollozo e inclinando la cabeza, el chico terminó la canción.

Y Castiel se encontró a si mismo aplaudiendo.

Los lentes oscuros se fijaron en él con sorpresa, pues claro, como no iba a mirarle si era el único aplaudiendo y de paso estaba llorando horrores —Tan feo, pensó—.Y pese a ello, el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa rota antes de huir del escenario con rapidez.

 **La primera vez que Castiel escuchó su voz supo que estaba perdido...**

 **Y estaba bien.**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

La letra en negrita, es la canción que interpreta Dean.

La letra en _cursiva_ son los pensamientos de Cas.

*La canción que interpreta Dean es Hurt de Christina Aguilera, he hecho unas pequeñas modificaciones a la canción (básicamente cambiando el sexo, de «él» a «ella»). para imaginar la voz de Dean me he basado en el cover de Ian Drews, por si alguien gusta buscarlo.

Hola, quien sea que se haya dignado a leer esto, espero te haya gustado esta pequeña introducción y sepas que te agradezco tu visita :), espero seguir viéndote en el futuro y que puedas dejarme tu opinión en los comentarios.

Espero sinceramente volvamos a encontrarnos en el siguiente capítulo que espero no tarde demasiado.

*He decidido hablarles a los lectores directamente, me parece que lo hace todo un poco más cercano, espero no les moleste.

En fin, sin más, hasta pronto


End file.
